


Entre novelas y vacíos

by daijinboo



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Literature, Seulrene, Writer's Block, Writers, soft
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daijinboo/pseuds/daijinboo
Summary: Joohyun se encuentra en el mayor de sus baches artísticos y pierde toda la inspiración y motivación para escribir. Necesitaba, entretanto, un sueldo para salir adelante mientras que conseguía publicar algo nuevo y, sobre todo, bueno. A ello le sigue una oferta de trabajo en una universidad, y un reencuentro con una persona de su pasado, Seulgi.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Entre novelas y vacíos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soshi_moo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soshi_moo/gifts).



> ¡Hola! Este es un regalo para @soshi_moo para el evento #SecretSantaAFYF.  
> Espero que te guste, y perdón por la tardanza uwu

Bae Joohyun estaba en lo que se conocía comúnmente como un bloqueo artístico. No era la primera vez que pasaba por ello, y tampoco sería la última. Es lo que tenía cuando una llevaba tanto tiempo en el mundo del arte; era reinventarse o morir. Por desgracia, la crisis que atravesaba no era ni breve ni irrelevante, y, para colmo, la carrera literaria de la escritora estaba, tristemente, en el limbo. 

Llevaba tiempo buscando ideas sobre las que escribir, investigando acerca de nuevos métodos de narración y de construcción de tramas y personajes, pero todo lo que acababa escribiendo era, para su infortunio, insuficiente para ella. Nada de lo que hacía le gustaba o le convencía lo suficiente como para continuar la historia. Era consciente de que todo era cuestión de trabajarlo, que los libros no se creaban de la nada y de que, para que le gustase su obra, tenía que esculpirla y añadirle o quitarle detalles hasta que estuviera contenta con ella; a pesar de ello, por mucho que lo intentase acababa dejando todos sus trabajos de lado por falta de motivación y de ese genio que propulsa a los escritores a seguir escribiendo en tiempos tanto prósperos como adversos. No creía en la existencia de las musas, de las fuentes de la inspiración, pero, en caso de que existieran, ella había perdido la suya hacía bastante tiempo. Y ahora, ahora ella sentía que había sido condenada a la eterna mediocridad. 

No había nada de malo en ser mediocre; al fin y al cabo, no era necesario ser la mejor ni la persona que más destacara en una de las líneas del arte, ni tampoco capitalizar todo lo que produjera. No obstante, para ella era el fin: la literatura era su principal forma de ganarse el pan de cada día y la única opción que no odiaba del todo en esa vida gris. Durante toda su vida había adorado escribir, pero se encontraba en un momento de su vida en que, tristemente, no lo hacía. Podía deberse a que, como todo trabajo, en exceso acababa quemando a la persona por mucha vocación que tuviera, o tal vez a los golpes que había recibido a lo largo de su vida laboral como narradora y creadora de ficciones. Esos y otros tantos factores acabaron haciendo mella en ella; había perdido el gancho, la gracia, la inspiración. Joohyun se había convertido en madre de testimonios olvidados. 

Y, en ese momento, el vacío de la incertidumbre que le auguraba el no tener una idea clara sobre qué hacer en los tiempos venideros se apoderó de ella; las ventas habían bajado bastante, estaba en sequía artísticay el dinero empezaba a convertirse para ella en un bien que, si bien no escaseaba, podía hacerlo tarde o temprano: o escribía una obra con que ganarse al público, o se vería perdida. Y, claro estaba, no quería acabar como esos autores que fueron brillantes tiempo atrás y terminaron sus vidas en la mayor de las ruinas. 

Su percepción de la situación era, en realidad, confusa: ¿a partir de qué punto una persona que se había considerado un prodigio y que había tenido tantos logros se consideraba un fracaso? ¿Era el síndrome del impostor lo que le estaba causando tantos males y, en concreto, la sequía literaria, o es que había más causas atrás? O quizás eran los cambios de rutinas excesivos, los comentarios de preocupación de su familia y amigos sobre sus hábitos y comportamientos, además de ver que las vidas de sus personas cercanas fluían, mientras que ella estaba detenida… Tal vez todo eso hubieran hecho mella en cómo se encontraba y, por mucho que intentara observar lo que sucedía a su alrededor y con ella con perspectiva, le era prácticamente imposible. No podía no sentir agobio y, sobre todo, un poco de miedo. 

No obstante, a pesar de la angustia que le producía aquella situación, a pesar de notar sobre sus talones el tiempo echarse sobre ella, estaba bloqueada y, al mismo tiempo, tenía un poco de fe en librarse de aquellas circunstancias, aunque fuera contradictorio. No encontraba la manera de salir de aquel agujero causado por la falta de éxitos, y poco a poco caía cada vez más en aquel bucle sin fin de desdicha y pesar. Y sí, Joohyun era una persona que se caracterizaba en parte por su pesimismo, y no lo estaba llevando bien del todo. Pero, por alguna razón, seguía pensando que algo ocurriría. Daba igual lo que hiciera; nada salía como ella quería o, al menos, aceptablemente. Y si las cosas no salían bien a pesar de tantos intentos, lo mejor era dejarlo de momento y centrarse en otra cosa. Sus emociones cambiaban bastante a lo largo del día. Aun así, había aprendido a aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando tenía más compañía que la suya, y eso resultaba un tanto desquiciante, pero lo único que podía hacer era fingir hasta que las cosas fueran bien de nuevo. 

No es que no tuviera salidas más allá de la publicación de libros. Tenía una carrera de Estudios Literarios, algún máster y un poco de experiencia laboral y de investigación de los años posteriores a esos estudios. Lo dejó todo atrás cuando su carrera como escritora terminó de despegar y comenzar a hacer números con esta; con lo que ganaba le daba para vivir en condiciones y más, por lo que dedicó todo su tiempo durante aquellos años a escribir y a lo relacionado con ello. Al fin y al cabo, buscar trabajo de lo que había estudiado no sonaba mal del todo; claro estaba, prefería que la motivación por escribir volviera a ella de forma natural. Sin embargo, en la situación en que se encontraba, tenía que ir a lo seguro y, para ello, necesitaba un trabajo estable y un sueldo aceptable. Y, si quería conseguir esa meta, debía buscar en la bolsa de trabajo y enviar currículos a todas partes. Joohyun no recordaba todo ese proceso tan lento y tedioso, pero era su única opción en ese instante. Una desazón en el estómago y una sensación de contrariedad se apoderaron de ella durante aquellos días. 

Fue una noche de esas, mientras trasnochaba, cuando el destino le mandó señales sobre qué camino debía seguir. Ese día no podía dormir bien, así que permaneció un rato más frente al ordenador, por si alguna deidad había decidido apiadarse de ella y devolverle la inspiración que tantísimo ansiaba. En el aburrimiento que le ocasionaba la nocturnidad sin compañía, decidió revisar sus redes sociales y su correo electrónico en búsqueda de algo que llamase tu atención y la entretuviese hasta que Hipnos le trajera de vuelta el sueño. Tardó un buen rato en encontrar un correo de la universidad de Seúl, su alma mater, el lugar donde investigó y desarrolló plenamente su amor por la literatura y también su aversión. En este, había con un contenido que, ciertamente, le interesaba. 

Habían estudiado su currículo, y encajaba con el perfil que buscaban para el trabajo del que había una vacante. Entre la amplia gama de estudios que ofertaba la Universidad de Seúl, se encontraba el máster de Escritura Creativa, uno del que Irene fue alumna. La oferta de trabajo requería una profesora sustituta para la asignatura de Prosa de Ficción, ya que la titular se había dado de baja por problemas médicos, y estos tendrían una larga duración al parecer. Joohyun, que contaba con estudios y experiencia laboral suficientes para ser contratada, además de una infinidad de méritos que adornaban bellamente su currículo, consiguió atraer la atención de la dirección y, por tanto, que le dieran el trabajo a ella. 

Era cierto que la docencia nunca había sido su vocación, y aquello no era lo que más le satisfacía. Sin embargo, aquella parecía una extraordinaria solución a sus problemas y, aunque no lo fuera, era lo que le quedaba. Al día siguiente se puso en contacto con la persona que le había escrito y, a partir de ahí, todo fue sobre ruedas. De momento se trataba de una sustitución durante un mes o dos, por lo que para ir tirando estaba bien. No era un mal inicio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que le pagaban aceptablemente y era de incorporación inmediata. Estaría tan ocupada en esas semanas que no le daría tiempo ni a pensar en lo mal que iba todo lo demás. 

El trabajo no estaba del todo mal. Su función como profesora en el aula era principalmente hablar de los tópicos literarios de la ficción y sus grandes exponentes con unos apuntes que había preparado su antecesora, poner Ted Talks y vídeos en clase creados por otros expertos en la materia y debatir, así como corregir trabajos y exámenes que mandara, llevar a cabo tutorías y atender correos electrónicos de sus alumnos. Todo ello la tenía bastante atareada. Además, el tener que acostumbrarse a una nueva rutina, una fija, la extenuaba completamente; al menos parecía, y aquello le sorprendía bastante, que dormía mejor en aquellos días.

Como con todo, tenía alumnos mejores y peores. Unos que hablaban de más, otros que no hacían acto de presencia y también aquellos quienes parecían ser más moderados y solo hablaban cuando era estrictamente necesario. También tenía alumnos de todas las edades; no le terminaba de sorprender porque ella misma, cuando fue alumna de universidad, tuvo compañeros de todas las edades. No obstante, es la primera vez que experimentaba aquello como profesora, por lo que, si bien no le extrañó, le pareció curioso. Sin duda alguna, lo más destacable ocurrió en los primeros días en el departamento de Géneros Literarios. 

Fue durante uno de los primeros días, cuando no se conocía suficientemente bien la facultad y prefirió quedarse en el departamento tomándose un café y revisando uno de los trabajos que tenían que hacer. Alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho y ella, que estaba sola y un poco aburrida –sus compañeros estaban dando clase o no tenían que asistir a la facultad aquel día— se levantó y abrió la puerta. Entonces, una cara conocida se mostró ante ella.

-¿Seulgi? – Joohyun lo dijo casi en un susurro, sorprendida por la repentina aparición de alguien que formaba parte de su pasado. La otra se llevó las manos a la boca al reconocer su rostro en un primer momento, pero después sonrió con la mayor de las alegrías. 

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Joohyun, qué de tiempo! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo va todo? 

Joohyun observó brevemente a Seulgi. Si bien se sintió un poco abrumada por la secuencia de emociones y palabras, parecía que su sonrisa era genuina y que realmente estaba contenta por el reencuentro, por lo que se sintió más calmada. Ver de nuevo a alguien a quien quiso tanto en un pasado lejano, pero de la que había perdido el rastro, era un poco extraño; no obstante, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de felicidad por ello. 

-Pues bien… He empezado a dar clases aquí hace poco de Prosa de Ficción. ¿Y tú qué tal? 

-¡Anda! Me había enterado de que había una nueva profesora en el departamento de Géneros Literarios porque Seungwan me lo había contado, ¡pero jamás me habría esperado que serías tú! – Joohyun sonrió con un deje de incomodidad. Seungwan era, además de su compañera de departamento, la otra profesora que impartía la misma asignatura que ella, y sentir que hablaban de ella a sus espaldas, fuera para bien o para mal, no le terminaba de agradar; a pesar de ello, sabía que lo habían hecho con buena intención, y era consciente de que ella era ahora mismo la novedad. 

-Sí, estoy sustituyendo una baja… A ver cómo va. 

-Seguro que estupendamente, ¡si tú siempre has sido una crack! – Joohyun no pudo evitar ruborizarse. La idea que tenía de Seulgi no había cambiado a pesar del paso del tiempo: seguía siendo tan dulce y agradable como antes. 

-Muchas gracias… – Seulgi negó con la cabeza; nada tenía que agradecerle a ella por ser el portento que era. Irene retomó entonces la pregunta que había hecho y que se había quedado en el aire – Oye, ¿y tú qué estás haciendo aquí? – lo dicho en su cabeza parecía más suave, pero al pronunciarlo en voz alta, se dio cuenta de lo tosco que había sonado, por lo que intentó rectificarlo – Quiero decir… También trabajas aquí, ¿no?

Como respuesta a su pregunta recibió un asentimiento.

-¡Así es! Estoy en el departamento de Diseño editorial. 

¡Cómo no! Seulgi misma había sido una de las editoras de uno de sus libros en el pasado; tenía sentido que así fuera. Joohyun añoraba esos tiempos; sus inicios, aun duros, los recordaba bonitos: la refulgente emoción del amor por la literatura y por sus propias ideas hacía que escribiese con lágrimas en los ojos y con un tecleo rápido. En ese momento, aunque buscaba ganar dinero también, disfrutaba enteramente el arte de escribir. Estaba rodeada de gente increíble, y, entre esas personas, figuraba Seulgi, su primera editora y, por encima de todo, su primer amor. Pero el pasado quedaba atrás, y ya no eran las muchachas que fueron en ese entonces. No obstante, nadie le negaba el recordar el pasado con dulzura. 

Esos pensamientos la distrajeron brevemente, pero llegó a tiempo a la realidad para escuchar lo que Seulgi estaba diciéndole. Le hablaba de la asignatura que impartían, de que daban clase al mismo grupo, y de que llevaba ya un par de años trabajando en la universidad y, si bien era un poco estresante y había problemas diversos en los departamentos y a nivel organizativo, lo pasaba bien. Joohyun asintió, dándole la razón. Aunque no hubiera tenido ninguna riña de momento, era consciente de que ese tipo de disputas era el pan de cada día de las universidades. 

-¡Por cierto! Yo venía a preguntar por Seungwan, ¿la has visto?

-No, ¿por? 

Seulgi se mordió los labios; parecía un poco decepcionada.

-Ay, ¡esta mujer! Se despista más… – miró entonces cómo la otra sacaba de su bolso un fino dossier, y le habló de nuevo – le tenía que dar esto, pero no sé cuándo llegará y yo tengo que irme en breves a clase – entonces, tuvo una idea brillante— ¿Te importaría entregarle esto por mí? Si no es mucha molestia, por supuesto. 

-No, claro, no hay ningún problema. Yo se lo dejo. 

-¡Muchas gracias! Es que como tuviera que darme otra vez el paseo desde la otra punta de la universidad y esta mujer siguiera sin aparecer… La mataba – se rio, y continuó hablando— que yo la aprecio mucho, pero me cuesta la vida coincidir últimamente con ella, ¡es que no sé dónde se mete!

Joohyun se rio con ella. Le agradaba saber que Seulgi no había perdido la espontaneidad, la alegría en su tono de voz. 

-Si la veo, se lo doy de tu parte, no te preocupes. 

-¡Te debo una! – Joohyun asintió sonriéndose; no es que fuera a cobrársela, pero aquello le dio ternura – Por cierto, me tengo que ir ya. Para lo que necesites… Tienes mi número, ¿verdad? Y si no, te pasas por mi departamento y hablamos. Me ha dado mucha alegría verte, que lo sepas. Espero que nos veamos pronto, ¿eh?

Tras eso se marchó. Joohyun cerró la puerta y volvió a sentarse frente a su escritorio con la intención de seguir corrigiendo; no obstante, su mente se llenó de pensamientos sobre Seulgi.

A pesar de lo distinto que era su situación actual de a lo que estaba acostumbrada, a pesar de dejar de lado la escritura, había descubierto un nuevo camino. No quería ilusionarse, pero tenía una corazonada bastante positiva sobre todo aquello. Tal vez un cambio de aires era lo que llevaba necesitando todo ese tiempo; eso era lo que decía su intuición. Y, cuando lo hacía, lo mejor que hacer era seguir sus consejos.


End file.
